Love in War
by seaweedbrain99
Summary: Percy Loses Annabeth. Aphrodite is captured. Perlia
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off if you don't like perlia, DON'T READ. Second I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson, that would be Rick Riordan. And last, the characters are a little OOC, sorry.**

**3 years after last olympian**

The Hunt

Thalia POV

I was chasing the giant boar through the Kentucky hills when all of a sudden a dark portal appeared beneath me. I screamed and fell for what I thought would be forever through the blackness.

Percy POV

I was back in tartarus, I could hear a women's voice chuckling. I recongnized the voice as she came into view. "Aphrodite" I said. "Yes child, it is me." She said in a matter of factly tone. "I have been imprisoned here by an unknown force, you will rescue me with the one who loves you." I was confused "But Annabeth died when...

FLASHBACK

We were fighting off 28 giant, well giants. "Annabeth, how are you doing?" I shouted as I cut a giants head off. No response. "Annabeth?" That's when I saw her being clubbed to death by the leading giant. "No!" I ran at the giant and stabbed it in the back an it exploded into a cloud of golden dust, but I was too late.

End Flashback

".. She was over taken" I said, trying to hold back the tears. "Will you never open your eyes boy!" She yelled " Who did you save from dying, who, in all these years have you wanted to see?" She asked.

I woke up running out my cabin door, I needed to find Thalia.

**So did you like it, hate it, love it? Read & Review, Constuctive Critisism always accepted. I plan to update depending on reviews**


	2. Friendly Encounters

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try to use that advice now. Once again I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 2

Friendly Encounters

Percy POV

Looks like I didn't have to look for Thalia at all, as soon as I ran out the door I was swept up by a swiriling black vortex. It was dark enough I couldn't tell up from down, I just knew that I didn't know where I was going. I started to see a small window of light coming ahead, It blinded me for a moment before I was thrown out on the ground. I think I was unconscious for a moment because when I opened my eyes I saw a very dazed Thalia looking down at me. I quickly jumped up and yelled "What the hell just happened!" I started looking around.

"Well good morning to you too" She said in a sarcastic voice. Morning? "What time is it?" I asked. "I'd say about, mmmm, 7 am". "Do you know why we're here?" She asked. I racked my brain for a moment"Aphrodite" I said in a sour tone. "That wich?" " Grrrr, Curse you aphrodite!" At the moment she yelled it her punk rock clothes were traded fo a long red silk dress, her spikey black hair grew out into long, combed, brunette model hair. "Nice" I said in a picky voice. She gave me that I'll-get-you-later glare.

Thalia POV

When I looked at the dress I couldn't think between getting back at Aphrodite or hiding from Percy. Man, percy had changed since our battle with kronos. He'd grown his hair out and his eyes had gotten a deeper green. At the same time of being imberassed infront of percy, I wanted to stab him in the neck

"So why did aphrodite bring us together?" I regretted asking "I had a dream, she was locked in tartarus, and she said that me and the one... that would protect me would rescue her." He said. I was curious about that sentence so I stored it away in my mind for another time.

"Where do we start?" I asked intently

"I say we get started by catching up over breakfast, looks like we're near Sanfrancisco, let's eat somewhere in town.

30 minutes later

Percy POV

We sat down at a burger king near the golden gate bridge, funny how we both ordered a whopper without a second thought. "So how's the hunt been going?" I said with a fry hanging out my mouth. "Oh, pretty good, I almost had a giant boar just as that black whole sucked me up." she said. "I know, don't those things suck?" We laughed at that "Isn't it funny that we havn't been attacked by any monsters?" At that moment a baby hippo sized hydra bust through the window and onto our table. "Darn you percy! You jinxed us!" The hydra jumped out at me. I quickly pulled out riptide and slashed. Of course I missed the body and hit the middle head. "Why do I always have to hit the middle one?" two fire breathing heads grew back and combined flames for one big burst of fire. To describe it , it kind of felt like a giant frying pan hitting me in the chest and sending me through the window behind me and 20 feet onto the bridge. As I started to slip off the bridge, I heard my name being called right before I fell into the bay 300 feet below.

**OOOH, Cliffy, litterally. So as always read and review, oh and constructive critisism is always welcome. And I will update, like always, depending on reviews. So I hope to update soon!**


	3. Shocking Revelation

**I'm actually very excited about writing this chapter, I hope you'll like it too. I will just make this chapter completely percy POV.**

**Shocking Revealation**

**Percy POV**

**I hit the water hard. Hard enough even that I thought my invulnrebility had worn off. I shot to the bottom of the bay, until I hit the sandy bank which was the only soft thing there. When I felt like getting up, I did. Then a water spirit approached me, but this one looked old, wrinkly, and had a raspy voice. "Do not accept the gift of the persuasive one" She told me. "What, what do you mean?". "Do not accept" She told me one last time before she dissapeared. Hmmm, odd. I thought. So what do I do now? I willed the water to make me jet out of the water and onto the banks. For some reason, when I hit the bank, it really hurt. When I turned around, I found out why. "Percy Jackson!, Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She was screaming, but I could tell she had been crying. "Thalia, I'm okay." I reasured her.**

**"Fine, but don't leave me ever again". "We need to find a place to sleep" Neither of us really felt like making camp. "Should we just get a hotel room? I suggested "Do you think it would be safe?" She asked thoughtfully. "Sure, just as safe as staying out here."**

**1 hour later**

**We were at the marriot hotel when we noticed a big prolem. "There's only one bed!" Thalia yelled. "oops" I said sarcasticly. "Percy! You better not h-" "Don't worry, I don't know how this happened." " I'm gonna go take a shower" I walked towards the bathroom, then closed and locked the door. Aphrodite shimmered into existence infront of me. "Hey! I thought you were locked up!" I yelled. "I am, My captor let me get a drink of water, so I used it for a Iris-Message." "So why are you- Wait! you put us in the room with only one bed!" "Yes boy I did.". "So, how are we supposed to rescue you?" I asked. "Take this drink, you will find out the best from it, I have to go, my captor is approaching, oh and give some of that to the girl too." She dissapeared.**

**i split the liquid into two glasses, set them on the counter, and got a shower, and got my night clothes on. I took the glasses into the room and sat down on the side of the bed when thalia walked in. "hey, aphrodite talked to me." I told her. "In the shower!". "No! Before that. She said to drink this" I showed her the glass "She said that we would find the best of it, whatever that means.". "Well, okay." She said doughtfully. we both drank the liquid. " You know, this tastes good.". "Yeah, it kinda does" She said "I don't really mind one bed now". "Yeah, me neither" She said with a smile spreading across her face. I really don't know what happened that night, but I woke up with Thalia using my bare chest as a pillow. "Oh God".**

**Bad aphrodite, bad girl, ha ha, just tell me how you liked it**


End file.
